darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mimic (Dark Souls III)
Mimics are non-respawning enemies in Dark Souls III. Description Similar to previous appearances in the series, Mimics are tall and thin humanoid monsters that pose as treasure chests in order to lure prey. If an incautious unkindled attempts to loot one without measuring the consequences, the Mimic will quickly grab them and start chewing on their head, inflicting heavy damage that in most cases signifies an instant death. A Mimic is easily recognizable by the extended chain that lies on its side. Conversely, if the chain is curved backward, then it means the chest is real and can be safely looted. There are two variants: *The Dark Souls variant, and the most commonly seen, is the standing one, where the Mimic will engage in melee-combat by performing punches and kicks, occasionally attempting to grab and chew on the player. *The Dark Souls II variant, where the Mimic will first turn around and drop on its back, crawling in a backward position on its four limbs in a manner similar to a spider. Mimics are non-respawning enemies and each one has a specific guaranteed drop, these always being a rare or unique item. In addition, all Mimics encountered in the game have a chance of dropping a Symbol of Avarice, a unique head armor that grants extra souls acquisition and boosts Item Discovery at the cost of draining HP while worn. Throwing an Undead Hunter Charm at a Mimic, either it is hostile or not, will cause it to drop or remain on the ground and render it in a lethargic state. The Mimic will be completely safe to loot for a short period of time, and on the first attempt the player will always obtain their fixed drop. Each time a Mimic is disabled this way, it will also have a chance to spawn a Symbol of Avarice. :''Note: For details on obtaining the Symbol of Avarice, see here.'' Locations High Wall of Lothric *Found inside the tower located below the fire breathing Lothric Wyvern. Drops a Deep Battle Axe. Cathedral of the Deep *Found in a small praying room at the lowermost floor of the cathedral, near the room with the Deep Accursed. Drops the Deep Braille Divine Tome. Catacombs of Carthus *Found at the end of the high ledge surrounding the Demon, near the entrance to the Smouldering Lake. Drops the Black Blade. Irithyll of the Boreal Valley *Found at the end of a corridor above the Pontiff Sulyvahn bonfire. Drops the Golden Ritual Spear. Irithyll Dungeon *Crawling variant. Found at the end of the sewage system, on the left corner and opposite to a real chest containing the Old Cell Key. Drops the Dark Clutch Ring. *Found in a side room at ground level, near to the area with the sleeping Giant Slave and several Hound Rats. Drops ten Dragonslayer Lightning Arrows. *Found in the first room upon reaching the next building after making way from the initial cell block, before a hallway with several Peasant Hollows. Drops an Estus Shard. *Found in a corridor on the left side in the area with seven patrolling Jailers. Drops two Titanite Scales. Profaned Capital *Found in a room up the ladder from the toxic swamp, beyond a sleeping Monstrosity of Sin. Drops the Court Sorcerer's Staff. *Found beside another Mimic in the treasury room on the right wing from Yhorm's boss arena. The area is guarded by several Jailer Handmaids and a Gargoyle. Drops the Greatshield of Glory. *Found beside another Mimic in the aforementioned treasury room. Drops two Rusted Gold Coins. Lothric Castle *Crawling variant. Found in the room before the lever that raises the main gate to the castle. Drops three Titanite Scales. *Found near the Braille Divine Tome of Lothric, in a room below the white Lothric Wyvern. This area can only be accessed from above. Drops the Sunlight Straight Sword. The Ringed City (The Ringed City) *In a small room at the bottom of the tower where the Moaning Knight invades. Drops the Ring of the Evil Eye+3. Strategy Mimics are way more dangerous if they happen to trick the player while posing as chests than how they actually perform in combat. While a Mimic has the potential of inflicting above average damage, their attacks are easily avoidable and they often miss. They can only inflict physical damage, so they can also be blocked by shields that provide complete protection against this type of damage. In addition, they are frequently found in areas where it is possible to perform plunging attacks on them. Their grabs, however, are extremely dangerous and they will attempt to perform them frequently throughout the battle. They are also very resilient to damage, requiring several hits before they finally succumb. Crawling Mimics are more difficult to fight due to their more unpredictable moveset. They have the ability to spew blobs of a damaging liquid. Their "grab" is also more dangerous, since it may be confused with other attacks and is telegraphed very quickly. In it, the Mimic will pounce on the player, knocking them to the ground, and start licking at them, inflicting medium damage with each lick that, in total, can prove to be fatal. Fortunately, they turn around very slowly, allowing the player to move around and score hits frequently. Drops All Mimics have a chance of dropping a Symbol of Avarice. High Wall of Lothric = Battle Axe | Battle Axe (DSIII).png 100px | Guaranteed | res1 = Deep }} |-|Cathedral of Deep = 100px | Guaranteed }} |-|Catacombs of Carthus = 100px | Guaranteed }} |-|Irithyll = 100px | Guaranteed }} |-|Irithyll Dungeon = 100px | Guaranteed | res1 = second building |Titanite Scale| num2 = 2 | Titanite Scale.png 100px | Guaranteed | res2 = area with Jailers |Dragonslayer Lightning Arrow| num3 = 10 | Dragonslayer Lightning Arrow.png 100px | Guaranteed | res3 = near Giant Slave |Dark Clutch Ring (Dark Souls III) Dark Clutch Ring | Dark Clutch Ring (DSIII).png 100px | Guaranteed | res4 = sewers }} |-|Profaned Capital = 100px | Guaranteed | res1 = behind Monstrosity of Sin |Court Sorcerer's Staff | Court Sorcerer's Staff.png 100px | Guaranteed | res2 = treasury |Greatshield of Glory (Dark Souls III) Greatshield of Glory | Greatshield of Glory (DSIII).png 100px | Guaranteed | res3 = treasury }} |-|Lothric Castle = 100px | Guaranteed | res1 = third floor of right building |Sunlight Straight Sword (Dark Souls III) Sunlight Straight Sword | Sunlight Straight Sword (DSIII).png 100px | Guaranteed | res2 = below Wyvern }} |-|Ringed City = Ring of the Evil Eye+3 | Ring of the Evil Eye (DSIII).png 100px | Guaranteed }} Notes *A Mimic can be easily recognized from a real chest by looking at the chain on its side: **If the chain is extended and lying forward, then it is a Mimic. **If the chain is curved backward, then the chest is real and can be safely looted. *Additionally, a player can observe a Mimic to be breathing and moving slightly as their idle animation. **This is a trait borrowed from the Mimics in ''Dark Souls''. *A Mimic can be temporarily disabled by throwing an Undead Hunter Charm at it. **While in this state, the Mimic can be safely looted for a short period of time. **Each time a Mimic is disabled this way, it will have a chance to spawn a Symbol of Avarice. *Affected by Rapport. **Even if the Mimic is under the influence of this pyromancy, it will still grab a chew on the player if they attempt to loot it while in chest form. *The player may obtain more than one Symbol of Avarice from Mimics encountered throughout the course of the game. *Casting Snap Freeze on a Mimic that is still posing as a chest will easily inflict Frost on it without making it hostile. The same can be done with Poison Mist and Toxic Mist. References